Songs of Hope, Songs of Despair
by Melodic Shadows
Summary: Hope, pain, and despair. The emotions of the everyday human, multiplied tenfold by the burdens of souls. A collection of poems written to various songs off the Madoka Magica OST.
1. Cattle

Formatting is being a complete idiot and not letting me do double line spaces. I can't even put in extended amounts of periods. So...well, ellipses will have to do.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Cattle<strong>

* * *

><p>Sheltered, bred, and raised,<p>

under the care of those around them

they live. Uncaring, unknown to the

tragedies that await them.

They feed in the wild

to be fed to us.

No wish, no worry,

no reason to fear the blade

at the end of the line

...

But we,

the cattle met halfway

the grieving materials

cower in the darkness of our bedrooms

the tears slowly slipping away

as the faintly glowing light,

dims further at the passing

of each agonizing hour.

...

Their days are numbered

but their days are mundane

and simple, living as they go,

in rolling fields and clear waters

reflecting in the eyes of the plains.

...

But we,

with the sun blotted out

and the images unclear

and changing with every passing moment,

blind to all but the darkness in front of us.

We graze on the victims

cannibals are we.

Their lifeblood ours

but the souls to be yours

at the passing of the hours.

...

They hang on the line

the pastures are gone

but do they truly know?

Just another movement

just another wait

for the fields to be visible once again.

And the sky to shine bright once more.

...

But we

see our desinty

clouded in black ink

controlled by the eyes

of those that cannot see.

Each crack a blade striking

deep into the mind

but the grief we feel

will never let us die.

...

But as the knife comes down,

and the lifeblood flows,

at least they get to die,

while our souls linger on

in pitiful throes.

...

So it goes.

* * *

><p><strong>Poetry End.<strong>


	2. You See Me

I'm going to leave this as an open series of poems, written. to particular songs off the Madoka Magica OST. The title and summary have been changed accordingly. If updates get too frequent and you guys want me to shut up for a while, feel free to say so.

It's strange. I love writing poetry, but I hate reading it. And I don't even know if mine is any good.

Meh.

Anyways! A Sayaka/Kyouko poem, freewritten to their character song.

* * *

><p><strong>You See Me<strong>

You see me

the dim lights of hope flickering in the alley

your spear at my neck, trailing that kiss,

your kiss, the streaks of red;

Your pleasure, my pain, intermingle

and the light grows a bit brighter

as the towel smothers the flames.

The cuts, your caress

My flesh, ravaged and pierced

by the bite of your spear

my blood, your love.

The hero on the battlefield, standing proud

her blade in the back of the general.

But there I am, at your side

a spear at my neck

my sword at your gut

entwined and tangled, held together,

good or bad, right for wrong,

Forever inseperable.

* * *

><p><strong>Poem End<strong>


	3. The Blind Hero

Written to Mami's Theme: _Credens Justitiam._

* * *

><p><strong>The Blind Hero<strong>

* * *

><p>The golden sun, lost in her gaze.<p>

Justice and good, filling her mind

sapping her life, her friends, her reasoning

for one goal, one purpose.

The life, the monstrosity,

The evil that lay before them

unasked, unknown,

the rust cleansed from the bloodstained knife.

The given hope, unbroken

the selfish wish, dying to live,

A corpse draped in the flag of its country

charred by the fires of her guiding light.

Forward she goes, never looking back,

the corpse with meaning,

marching the one path offered

blind to what's in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Poetry end.<strong>


	4. Different World

Madoka Magica OST 3 is out. Bucketful's of tears have been cried, and poems will be written anew. Hell...I think this may be the next basis for a Madoka story. "To Save A Life" was written under the premise of breaking free of Urobuchi's "unchangeable unvierse". And thanks to this poem, I think I found another way to saved another life...

Let's hope.

Anyways. This was written to "Sagitta Luminis."

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Different World<strong>

And what now, my liege?

The road is clear, evil vanished to the void,

as the souls of the entrapped flow free

amongst the final rainshowers

and into the everlasting sunrise.

Tomorrow regained, sanity restored

as the fields glow golden,

and the doe drinks from the rivers once more.

But what now, my liege?

With the rolling fields of green

hydrated by the waterfalls of sorrow and sacrifice

everywhere, anything, all at once

gone, yet nothing but you,

forgotten by the world you saved.

So what now, my liege?

The world is here.

The city lights, the fireflies of gods

twinkle in the midst of the cloudless night.

The world is here

amongst the waterfalls, the tears of sorrow

the vast mountains, the eastern plains.

The cityscape atop the schools we so loathed.

The world is here.

But you, my liege...

My love...

My world.

Where are you?

* * *

><p><strong>Poem End.<strong>


	5. Pressures and Peers

This was written partially to Kyouko and Sayaka's character song: "And I'm Home", and "Nux Walpurgis" off of the 3rd OST. Strange, but eh.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Pressures And Peers<strong>

Powers of good, powers of evil

hopes and dreams, the lives of the average

continue their lives, unknowning

of the dangers around them.

Unnoticed, unneeded

they search for their path.

Friends, tests, the simple lives

puppets to the hands of sacrifice.

The notes on the desk untouched

as the mustached cloud pulls its rope

and chimes the final bell.

Their pen, their blade,

writing the history of humanity

as the classrooms teach miracles of the unknown.

Their story unfinished, their chapter

halted halfway

by the broken barriers of their friends,

the pressure of burdens beyond

their wildest wishes.

To learn, to live

or die in the fields of knowledge

learning too little, too late

as the desk-light fades during the final exams.

The heroes death, portrayed

as an epic tale

as all recedes to black

entrapped by a wish

and the hope for a difference.


	6. Void

Doing another oen to Sagitta Luminis. Bucketful's of tears, man. Bucketful's of tears.

Anyway. Kind of a weird Madoka/Homura poem. Hopefully the point I'm after gets across.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Void<strong>

Vibrant colors of white

swirling amongst the borealis of tangible nothingness

as I lay here, unmoving.

My eyes deaf, my ears blinded

by the cacophony of the void,

the small smile touched by the tangible nothingness

swaying to the unheard chorus.

The home for those never born

The forgotten one, who never existed

the lingering hope of memory

the final drops on a faucet, hanging for everything

to only reach the inevitable plunge.

So I will hang

hair flowing gently to an unseen wind

and pray I am not forgotten.

–

Vibrant colors of white

dotting the city landscape

swimming in the rainbow borealis

as life continues, uncaring to the beauty

above them.

And here I stand

the lingering hope of memory

of the forgotten one.

The one who never existed

as the final tears dissolve into nothingness

upon the cracked pavement.

The girl who saved us all

forgotten by the threads of history

trapped on the sidelines

memento's of her life, encased in my hands

Never to be forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Poem End.<strong>


	7. Bankrupt

Written to "Confessio" off of the 3rd OST.

...Just to get this out, I think what bothers me more about the Madoka series is not the tragic display of death and despair...but the way everyone else seems to see it as. Sure, it's breaking the fourth wall, but put yourself in their shoes. I'm sure some of you have felt it before...backed into a corner, trying to help in some miniscule way, to be useful...and the world does nothing but turn its back on you, until there's nothing left but the dust and echoes of an unknown soul.

….Weird. I can analyze the minds of others, but cannot seem to put my own into coherent reasoning.

Eh. Shutting up. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Bankrupt<strong>

A will, a wish, a weapon

Fate's one sided die

sweeping the carnage away

with the royal flush.

The indiscriminate dealer

passes the queen of hearts

as he palms the smiling joker

to the top of the deck.

The deal, all in,

the chips on the table:

food, rent, pay,

the penniless broker

drawn by the hidden cold deck.

Drawn by the riches of diamonds

you give up hearts, minds, memories,

and join the clubs of miracles.

And as desperation grows

as the cards dwindle away

your sole card left

your ace in the hole

the spade, that digs your grave.

Deal.


End file.
